Quests/Level 31 to 40
31 ; Notice Board *Along the Broken Shore ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Broken Shore Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → A Tale Of Two Worlds *It's Dangerous To Go Alone! **There May Be Trouble Ahead **Blooms For The Lady **Timber For Repairs **No Time For Old Rivalries **Word For The Envoy **A Subtle Invasion **Spring Water (quest) **Some Good News *The Crumbling Walls *Assisting The Fishery *Clearing Out Spiders *Lumber Hauler *Confounded Seagulls **A Permanent Solution **Fish For Brokenhill *Retrieving The Catch *Tasty Crab Claws 32 ; Arcane Council Path → The Fellowship of Varuna *Ending Hostilities ; Eldevin Army Path → Rebuilding Illanon Relations *A Call to Peace ; Valiant of the Kingdom → No Joking Matter *Waking a Demon ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Electioneering *Descent Towards Understanding ; Notice Board *Roshaven Rescue ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Nasaroth Forest Resurrection ; Roshaven Rescue *Search for Survivors *Find Eskone! *The Finest Harness Ever *Lost Supplies *Annual Bear Patrol *Bring Me Their Teeth! *Wings of the Swift *Check on the Others *Stolen Knowledge *Trapped! *Search Party *Help Us Escape *Dem Old Bones *The Source of Starlight *Mushrooms Mushrooms! *Out of the Depths 33 ; Roshaven Rescue *Concern for Weaver *Be Brave Adventurer! *Samples for Study *Culture of the Beast ; Notice Board *Return to the Void ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Betex Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → Foreign Legions *Incursion : Part 1 *First Contact *Eat Your Greens *Armored Shell *Focus of Magic *Triple Towers *One Less Problem *Soldiers In The Void *A Dog's Life *One Tree's Trash *Desperate Menu *Lay of the Land *Something to Leave Behind *Magical Measurements *Finders Keepers 34 ; Tales of Eldevin → Foreign Legions *Uncovering The Power *Locke'd In Torment *Onward Brave Soul *Shoring Up The Defences *A Disarming Plan *Captain My Captain *Finish The Fight *Incursion : Part 2 *All That Remains *An Ancient Hero ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Old Ideas, New Applications ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Always Remember Your First 35 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Calm Water Runs Deep ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Barrel Of Laughs ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *Deceit ; Notice Board *A Ridge Far Away *Paddling In Divine Waters ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Blossom Ridge Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → Blossom On The Wind *Taking Payment *Trader's Revenge *Squashed Crimson *Wagon Repair *Helping the Hunter *Replenishment *The Natural Way *Dragon Handling *Delicacy of Blossom Ridge *Cowering Crimsons *Lumber Harvest *Replacement Captain? *Beak Bounty *The Other Ones *Onward To Swiftburn *A Bolder Menace *Personal Riches *A Rose Without Thorns ; Adventure Awaits → Temple Of The Three *Sunken Treasure, Hidden Danger *Counting The Cost *Profiting From The Past *This Is Our Temple 36 ; Notice Board *Crimson Headquarters ; Tales of Eldevin → The Ancient Fortress *Crippling the Macabre *Without Supplies *Tools of Torment *Knowing Your Enemy *Stop the Crafters *Partial Constructs *Senior Targets *Take Their Boomsticks! *Unrefined Powder *Do What Must Be Done *Show Them What We Think! *Mean Intentions *The Grass Is Always Greener *A Friend In Need *Making a Ruckus *Behind The Walls *Breakout *Deconstructing The Constructs *Naming The Fallen 37 ; Notice Board *De Valles Inheritance *Peril of the Dryads ; Tales of Eldevin → De Valles Inheritance *Lost Hope *One Good Turn *Unstable Reaction *A Slimy Job *Formal Introduction *Stone Work *Broken Supports *Missing Quota *Goblins Here *A Wormy Problem *Deep Down Imp'perfections *Pride of the Chief *Lost in the Dark ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Dryad Forest Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → Peril of the Dryads → Rite of Worth *Proving Stature **A Suitable Fragrance **Through The Fens **A Midgie Irritant **Toad Glands **Cultivating Fungus **Delivery to the Alchemist **Forest Wards **The Great Tree (quest) **Welcome to the Gathering *Special Pelts 38 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Chasing Inspiration ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Making A Man ; Valiant of the Kingdom → A Crimson Threat *A State of Panic ; Tales of Eldevin → Peril of the Dryads → Defense Of The East *Trouble At Seaward *Magical Regrowth *Caged Dryads *Take Out The Head *Angry With The Machine ; Tales of Eldevin → Peril of the Dryads → Circle of Spirits *Essence of The North Wind *Channeling Crystals *Assisting The Preparations ; Tales of Eldevin → Peril of the Dryads → The Dark Tide *The Elemental Imbalance *Tree Life *Planting Saplings *Pruning Saplings *Removing Infestations *Mite Chitin *End of the Cycle *The Raging Elements *Guidance Of The Wizard *Clear the Path of Goatmen *Weakening The Clan 39 ; Tales of Eldevin → Peril of the Dryads → Elderthorn Sanctuary *The Oldest of Friends *Giving A Lesson *Wandering Wisps *Helping the Barkeep *Replenishing The Leaves *A Swift Draft *A Return Branch *Decorative Seashells ; Notice Board *Fire From The Sky ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Fel'Thaar Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → Fire From The Sky *Denying The Macabre *Nature of The Flame *Angry Wings *The Burning Woods *Roots And Stone *A Faithful Friend *Pale Hunters *Fire And Water 40 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Cause and Effect ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *No Remorse ; Notice Board *High Turnover Rate *Islands Of Discovery ; Adventure Awaits → Test Your Mettle *Prove Yourself *Monster Hunter *Cleanse The Pit ; Adventure Awaits → Discovering Terenul Rosu *Three Heads Are Better Than One *Where The Wild Things Grow *Rare Hunting ; Tales of Eldevin → A Serious Blow *They Pinched Our Stuff! *Paid In Full *Out For Blood *They Started It L3